In conventional arc welding, welding operators set welding conditions such as welding current, welding voltage, and welding speed to the welding device according to their knowledge and experience. Then, the operators repeatedly change welding conditions while verifying the welding results, and finally find the optimum welding conditions.
There are well-known welding machines including an encoder which is generally called a jog dial, and a light emitting diode (LED) display device with which allow operators to set welding conditions (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Expert operators may set welding conditions in a comparatively short time according to their knowledge and experience. Inexperienced operators who are growing in number these days, however, often spend a lot of time and waste a lot of objects before setting optimum welding conditions.